DESCRIPTION (taken from the application) The Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) Conference on receptor and signal transduction will be held from July 2 to July 7, 2000 in Copper Mountain, Colorado. This application seeks partial support for the operation of the conference. Research in the area of receptors and signal transduction is an essential part of the investigation into how cells regulate growth, differentiation and cell death. Within the past two years there have been many advances in our understanding of both receptor structure and function, the modulation of ion channel activity, the coordination of phosphorylation events and the use of cytoskeletal architecture to control and regulate molecular signaling events. The purpose of the meeting is to integrate biochemical, structural, cell biological and genomic approaches into providing a comprehensive understanding of the molecular aspects of signaling mechanisms. Like other FASEB Summer Conferences, this meeting will select 250 participants from applications including representatives from industry and academia. Participants will include senior scientists, post doctorates and graduate students. There is a constant infusion of new researchers from various disciplines into this area, and the 2000 conference will be important "training" ground for these new investigators. The conference will consist of nine sessions, each with a discussion leader and at least five speakers, selected from investigators who have made important recent contributions and from submitted abstracts. This will help to ensure inclusion of young investigators, women and minorities as primary participants. In addition, two poster sessions will be organized. Finally, it is important to point out that the receptor and signal transduction FASEB meeting cuts across many of the Institutes within the N.I.H., including Diabetes, Cancer, General Medical Sciences, Child Health and Development, as well as Immunology, to mention only a few.